


Dominance

by whiteroses77



Series: Complements Series [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-21
Updated: 2011-10-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 07:45:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/416427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteroses77/pseuds/whiteroses77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Bruce have to deal with a change in their relationship and have continuing problems with Lex Luthor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dominance

**Author's Note:**

> Sixth in the Complements Series. mentions of Season 2 Red.

TITLE: Dominance  
PAIRING: Clark/Bruce  
AUTHOR: Whiteroses77 (whiterose)  
RATING: Adult  
WORDCOUNT: 7019  
DISCLAIMER: I only own the story.  
SUMMARY: Clark and Bruce have to deal with a change in their relationship and have continuing problems with Lex Luthor.

~S~

They arrived in the bedroom still holding hands. They stood there still in their tuxedoes studying the other. Although they had been best friends for years and lovers a few weeks, there was a nervousness pervading the atmosphere that had not been there before. 

For the first time since Clark had known him, Bruce seemed fearful. Clark held Bruce’s hand more firmly. “You don’t have to do this, Bruce. We will figure something else out.”

Bruce grimaced. “You really think I am going to back out of this, and leave you to deal with a life filled with fear, where you have to worry every time a man touches you.”

Clark swallowed. “No, but I don’t want you to let me do something that you don’t want to do either.”

Bruce gave him a small smile. “Clark, I would die to protect you, I think I can let the man I love, fuck me to keep him safe.”

“I still can’t believe you said it.”

Bruce smirked, and then pulled him towards their bed. As they landed on it, Bruce reached for him and kissed him, Clark moaned at how good it felt. His fingers threaded through Bruce’s hair. Bruce deepened the kiss. As their bodies lined up, Clark instinctively spread his legs, and Bruce settled between them and then Clark wrapped them around Bruce’s waist.

Bruce groaned lost in the moment, but then he realised their position. He snapped, “Fucking hell stop it Clark.”

Clark felt embarrassed. “I’m sorry, I can’t help it.”

“Damn, I’m the one who’s sorry, Clark. I know you can’t help your Kryptonian biology.”

“Bruce, I don’t know how we are going to do it, when my instincts are telling me to submit.”

Bruce had his thinking face on, and then he nodded. “I think I know how. Take your clothes off.” He told him, and then Bruce stood up, and started undressing himself.

Clark started on his jacket and shirt and watched as Bruce removed his, revealing his gorgeous athletic body. By the time, Clark had removed his dress shoes and socks, and then he undid the clasps on his pants. Bruce was already naked. Clark lifted his hips off the bed to push the pants down. Suddenly Bruce grasped Clark’s pants and pulled them down and off. Clark looked up surprised. “You were taking too long.” Bruce told him.

When they were both naked, Bruce crawled on to the bed and came towards him and Clark spread his legs again automatically. He saw Bruce go tense. “I didn’t realise your passion for me was affected that much by your biology, I thought you just wanted me that much.”

Clark didn’t know what to say. “Bruce, I do really want you, I just can’t control my physical responses.”

Bruce gave him a grim smile. “Well, we will see, won’t we? After you fuck me, you go back to normal correct?”

“Yes, that’s what the AI said.”

Bruce looked sad, so Clark cupped his face. “Bruce, I will still want you, I was already in love with you before we had sex, a person couldn’t love someone like I love you without desiring them as well.”

Bruce kissed him gently. “I hope so, Clark. I don’t want to lose you now.”

Bruce pressed Clark’s thighs closed and crawled into Clark’s lap. Then he knelt up, so he was looking down at Clark, then he kissed him again. He reached over to the bedside table and grabbed the lube. He squeezed some on his own fingers and some on to Clark’s then he reached behind himself. Then he was gazing at Clark with a look of avid concentration.

Clark swallowed, and took hold of Bruce’s cock and stroked him. Bruce groaned. Clark reached up and kissed Bruce’s gasping mouth, and then his other hand joined Bruce’s at his ass. When Clark slipped his finger inside, Bruce whimpered and held on to Clark. Then he started moving on Clark’s finger.

Bruce was breathless. “Do you feel any different yet, Clark?”

Clark was not sure, the AI had said dominant partner. He didn’t feel like he was the one in control or anything. “I don’t think so, Bruce.”

Bruce pulled Clark’s fingers away and took hold of Clark's cock. Then he slowly sat down on it. Bruce cried out and Clark moaned loudly. Although, Clark had been with a couple of women, this was different, this was Bruce, and he was so fucking tight, so good. Clark reached out and helped Bruce lower himself as gently as possible. Clark never wanted to hurt anyone especially Bruce. Clark kept his eyes locked with Bruce’s. 

When Bruce was all the way down, Bruce closed his eyes and was quiet. 

“Are you alright, Bruce?”

When he answered Bruce’s voice was shaky. “Yes, just give me a moment, please.” 

Clark stroked his back trying to comfort him. Clark knew what he was going through. Although when Bruce had been just about to penetrate him for the first time, he had been nervous but he had not had any problem with the idea of Bruce fucking him. The problems had come from his Kryptonian biology and the imperative to completely submit and have no control at all.

Bruce was doing this not because he wanted to be fucked, but to break the sequence in Clark’s brain chemistry making him submit to any man.

God, he loved him so much for that.

Clark just hoped, Bruce could find some enjoyment out of it or else Clark didn’t know what they were going to do for the rest of their sex lives together.

Clark gazed at Bruce. He still had his eyes closed, breathing slowly, and he saw the strong chest in front of him. Clark made a resolution. He was going to try his damnedest to make this as good for Bruce as he had always made Clark feel when he fucked him.

Clark licked out at the small nipples in front of him. He heard Bruce sigh above him, and he felt Bruce relax a little around him. He smoothed his hands down Bruce’s muscled back to his ass, lifted him a little, and pushed in gently. 

Bruce’s thighs quivered around Clark’s hips, he withdrew and did it again. He changed nipples and sucked a little. Bruce gasped and Clark looked up and Bruce was staring down at him. Bruce tipped his head looking for a kiss and Clark gave it to him.

Clark held Bruce onto him and rolled his hips up, and Bruce’s fingers dug into Clark’s back and he whimpered. Clark lifted him, and arose onto his knees and gently tipped Bruce back on to the bed. Bruce looked up at him with wide eyes, and Clark smiled down. 

“Do you feel any different yet?” Bruce asked him.

Clark’s eyes swept down their bodies to the place where they were joined together, he took hold of Bruce’s wrists and pinned them to the bed. 

“I could make a statement like you are mine now, but you already was, wasn’t you?”

Bruce licked his lips and nodded.

“But no, I don’t feel any different. I don’t feel like I’m dominating you. I just want you to feel good. Do you feel good, Bruce?”

Bruce swallowed. “You make me feel good Clark, but I don’t know if I could be fucked by another man and feel as safe.”

A wave of annoyance flooded Clark. He pulled back and thrust into Bruce harder than he had before. Bruce cried out and looked at him in surprise.

“Don’t ever talk about another man fucking you, Bruce, I won’t stand for it.”

Bruce was breathing heavily staring at him. “I think it’s worked, but I think you are getting more aggressive.”

Clark laughed and let go of Bruce’s wrists and bent over and kissed him, then shook his head. “Bruce, if you had mentioned you fucking someone else before tonight I would have been just as possessive of your cock as I am of your ass now. However, I think you are right I think it has worked”

Bruce asked, “Yeah?”

“Yes, because I really want to fuck you now.”

Clark saw a shiver go through Bruce’s body. He withdrew completely and thrust back in. “Ah fuck.” Bruce exclaimed. 

Clark braced himself, took hold of Bruce’s cock, and matched a slow rhythm with his own thrusts. Bruce’s fingers curled in to the bedclothes. Clark saw it and remembered when he had done that their first time, when he had been in pain. “Bruce? Are you okay, am I hurting you?”

Bruce met his worried gaze. “A little…” Clark tried to stop “…keep going Clark. It’s the most pleasurable pain I’ve ever felt.”

Clark grinned. “You’re not turning into a masochist, are you?”

Bruce tried to laugh. “No, it’s just easing more as you keep going.”

Clark shook his head and withdrew gently. He grabbed the lube and slicked himself some more. He grasped Bruce’s legs, and hooked them over his shoulders and pushed back in. 

“Ah, oh yeah, that’s so good.” Bruce breathed.

Clark felt a burst of pride. He beamed down at his lover. He quickened the pace. Oh god, now that he knew Bruce was enjoying himself, it brought him back to his own needs. It was so wonderful being inside Bruce. How good he felt around his cock. 

“Do you like it, Bruce? Will you want to do it again?” Clark asked with only slight trepidation.

Bruce smiled slyly at him and glanced away and back. “Yes, Clark, I will want to do it again. Now make me come.”

Clark smiled. Ha, he was supposed to be the dominant partner, huh? There was no chance of that even when he was fucked Bruce Wayne was still in charge.

Clark changed positions. His thrusts becoming longer and harder, and soon Bruce was panting and moaning none stop, and then they were both falling over the edge. 

~*~

Bruce was tired and Clark moved them so he was lying back against the pillows. Bruce’s sweaty head was against Clark’s chest. “Being the sub doesn’t mean I’ve become a snuggling type of person Clark.” Bruce grumbled against his chest.

Clark shook his head. “You can move any time you want. I’m not going to stop you.”

“Too tired, but this is just a one off.”

“Yes, of course.”

Bruce was already asleep.

~*~

Not long after, Clark slipped out of bed, and put on his blue robe that Bruce had given him. He made his way down stairs to the kitchen. As he walked in Alfred looked up from the grocery list he was making. Clark smiled at the older man, who might as well be his father in law.

“I came for that cup of tea.”

“Yes, of course, Master Clark.” Alfred said and started to rise.

“Don’t be silly, Alfred. Sit back down I’ll make it. You’re busy.” Clark scolded him.

“It is only the grocery list, Master Clark. It can be done at any time.”

“I do know how to make tea, Alfred. It’s okay I won’t poison you.”

“The teapot is over there, Master Clark.”

Clark gave him a mock glare.

“You Americans always want things to be done so fast. Tea cannot be rushed.”

Clark grinned. “You do realise that technically I’m not American.”

Alfred shook his head. “You do realise, Master Clark that America is made up of aliens, illegal and otherwise. You are the perfect example of an American.”

“Point taken but I am also used to not rushing. When you have super-speed you have to understand that everybody else have to take their own time.”

After preparing the tea and then filling the teapot with boiling water, Clark placed it in the centre of the table to brew. Then he got the cups and the sugar and milk. Then he sat across from Alfred.

Alfred asked. “So are you going to tell me why there is a broken chair in the study, which looks as though it was thrown against the wall?”

Clark remembered the fit of anger Bruce went in to earlier, after he found out Clark had been conditioned to submit to any humanoid male who wanted to do so. Clark also remembered Alfred’s help and understanding the night of his and Bruce’s first time when Clark and Bruce had been shaken badly by the events that had taken place.

"We had just realised the cause for what happened that night, Alfred.” Alfred nodded, letting Clark know he didn’t have to go into details about that night again. “When I supplicated myself to Bruce, my Kryptonian brain chemistry changed, so I would submit to any man.”

Alfred narrowed his gaze a second in confusion, then he realised, “Against your consent?”

Clark nodded.

“And how did you find this out tonight. You were at a gala?”

Clark rubbed his head. “Lex Luthor was there. He was jealous of Bruce. He caught me on my own and he tried…” Clark shook his head.

Alfred’s eyes widened. “The filthy swine.” he exclaimed.

Clark shook his head. “Lex wasn’t trying to hurt me, Alfred. He was trying to prove I still wanted him…”

“Still…Master Clark?”

Clark nodded. “When I knew him as a teenager, I had a crush on him. It didn’t go beyond longing looks and wishful thinking though. Tonight when Lex realised I was with Bruce, he was jealous. He wanted to prove he could still have me, - he swallowed – Lex knows I’m Superman he thought because I didn’t do anything to stop him that I wanted it. Because I have to lie to keep my secret, to protect everyone I care about, Lex didn’t believe me when I said no.”

Alfred reached out, and took Clark’s hand and gave it a squeeze.

“When Bruce found us, he almost walked away and left me there, Alfred.” The memory brought a tear to Clark’s eye.

Alfred’s lips pinched. “What was that boy thinking? He needs a good talking to.”

“I don’t blame him, Alfred, it was a confusing situation for everyone, and luckily he got there in time. Then I went to see the AI, it said I can’t be submissive or I lose my abilities and submit to any man.”

Alfred nodded sagely. “You have to be dominant – Alfred’s eyes sparkled – how did Master Bruce react to that news?”

Clark chuckled and poured the tea. “Actually a lot better than I thought he would in practise.”

Alfred raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea.

“So how as your day been?” Clark inquired.

~*~

The weeks went on and Bruce was becoming more relaxed in the bedroom and was really starting to enjoy the freedom that came from not being in control, although, he had become more aggressive in his heroic duties. He was actually starting to scare the other League members. He was more argumentative in the JLA meetings, stating his opinion more forcefully.

However, that was fine by Clark. Although he was ‘the leader’, he never considered himself ‘the boss’ or anything like that, more of a diplomatic emissary to the various member of the team. However, with his abilities some members were a little bit in awe of him. 

That was why he had always respected and then fell in love with Bruce. He had always treated Clark as if he had found an equal in him and not someone superior. Therefore, what if Bruce wanted to throw his weight around a bit to counterbalance his feelings of submission in the bedroom, it just solidified other people’s fear of the Bat.

~*~

At the next charity event, they had been doing the rounds, it seemed the spectacle of Brucie Wayne, and his boy-toy was old news, although their relationship was already longer than Bruce’s previous dalliances. They were going to have to make a decision on how to precede publicly, Clark really didn’t want to fake a break up.

When Clark’s super-hearing kicked in and he heard a call of distress, he had to go. When he returned to the ballroom, Lex had cornered Bruce. Clark grimaced and tuned in to the conversation. “You do realise, don’t you, Brucie that you are just the latest in a long line of Clark’s wealthy ‘friends’? He has always had a thing for billionaires and their sons.”

Clark could not believe Lex was still spouting this drivel.

Clark heard Bruce chuckle. “Well, Lex, what can I say, if that is true, he has finally bagged himself the richest and the most handsome if I do say so myself.”

Clark could see the anger radiating off Lex, but to the casual observer he was cool as a cucumber as usual. “You don’t care that Clark is only with you for your money?”

Bruce smiled smarmily at Lex. “You were right about him Lex, that ass is worth every cent.”

Clark grinned. He sure was glad he knew Bruce so well, and knew how he really felt.

Lex continued. “You don’t know him like I do, what he’s really like, who he really is, and he won’t tell you, Bruce. You are living in the dark. There are people more important to him than you will ever be.”

Bruce shook his head and laughed. “Who might they be? Perry White, Lois Lane oh I know that red haired kid, Olsen.”

Lex glared and glanced around the room. His gaze landed on the entrance. Clark followed the gaze. Dinah and Oliver had arrived. When Lex began speaking, again Clark turned back. “Oh don’t look now, Brucie, but one of Clark’s old sugar daddies has arrived.”

Bruce looked. “Oliver Queen, are you serious, are you implying that Clark and Oliver were…?”

Lex smirked at Bruce.

Clark wasn’t sure if Lex actually believed it himself or was just trying to get a rise out of Bruce. Either way, Clark was pissed off. He made his way through the crowd until he reached Dinah and Oliver. “Hey guys, hi Dinah.” He kissed her on the cheek.

Clark heard Lex. “Oh look, Clark couldn’t wait to get over there to see his ex.”

Clark’s jaw tensed.

“Are you alright, Clark?” Oliver asked.

“Would you still do anything to spite Lex, Oliver?”

Oliver grinned. “Absolutely.”

Clark reached out, and cupped Oliver’s face and kissed him full on the mouth. Clark felt Oliver tense up but he didn’t pull away.

Then he heard Lex, “Jesus.”

Clark pulled away and stepped back. He had to give Oliver credit for keeping his cool. “So you want to tell me why one of my oldest friend’s is kissing me in the middle of a crowded ballroom, in front of my girlfriend, Clark?”

“Lex is trying to convince Bruce that I’m only with him for his money. He was just informing him you used to be my sugar daddy.”

Dinah laughed. “Something you want to tell me, Ollie?”

Oliver narrowed his eyes at her then said to Clark. “So you kiss me?”

“I thought I would give him some proof.”

“I hope you know what you are doing, Clark.”

Clark smiled. “It is okay, Oliver. I’m just going to rescue Bruce now, thanks for the kiss.”

Oliver nodded. “Anytime.” then he stilled. “I didn’t mean anytime just…” he grabbed Dinah’s hand.

Clark grinned. “I know, Oliver.”

Clark turned and headed for Bruce. When he reached him, there was a question in his eyes. Clark just grinned at him.

Lex sneered. “You really were that easy all along, weren’t you?”

“Believe what you what, Lex, you always have done anyway.”

Clark took Bruce’s hand and led him over to Dinah and Oliver.

~B~

Bruce was in the cave when he got a call from Clark telling him that he had a tip off about a Lexcorp faculty that had been having some sort of construction work done to it, which the informant thought was unusual enough to be of interest to Daily Planet. 

It was obvious Lex was up to something. It was too soon after their run-ins for it not to be about Clark. There was no way he was going to let Clark go in there alone.

~*~

Superman and Batman entered the seemly derelict building. “Are you positive this is the right place, Superman?”

“Yes, it is typical of Luthor to hide his projects in places masquerading as something else.”

“Can you see anything?”

“No, I need light to see as much as anyone else.”

Batman flicked his flashlight on and scanned the area. “See anything…?”

Before he could complete the question, Superman uttered a very un-heroic. “Shit.” and grabbed Batman’s arm but then crumpled to the ground. Batman tried to pull him up so they could escape. Then there were sounds of machinery, the lowering of something from above. 

“Get out of here Batman.” Superman pleaded.

“Not without you.” he growled.

Tactically he should have gone then returned with a plan, or reinforcements or both. Nevertheless, his heart and soul could not let him leave Superman behind alone.

A cage met the floor. Batman looked around. He could see the eerie glow emanating for the corners of the cage. He grabbed Superman and pulled him to the centre of the cage as far from the kryptonite as possible.

Superman recovered some strength and sat up. He shook his head at Batman. “I told you to go.”

Before he could answer, the place lit up. The room was bright with white walls, the cage was a metal frame, knowing Luthor it was probably an alien alloy, and there was clear sections between the frames. There were lamps in the top corners of the cage that were glowing green.

Batman watched as the deathly glow lessened until Clark could stand up. Superman bellowed. “What do you want, Luthor?” 

“Good evening, Superman, I see you brought your crime-fighting pal along.” Lex’s voice came through loud speakers.

“I wasn’t going to let him come here alone, Luthor.” Batman growled.

“That did a lot of good. Didn’t it, Batman?”

“I knew he couldn’t trust you.”

“You misunderstand mine and Superman’s relationship Batman. I don’t want him dead.”

Superman spoke up. “I know you don’t, Luthor, it would be a lot simpler to fight you if you did.”

“That’s because you can never quite give up on me isn’t that right, Clark?”

Superman’s gaze shot to Batman and Batman’s eyes widened. Shit, if Lex was willing to cross the line between personas, what the hell was he planning?

They heard Lex chuckle. “I see from your reactions that your teammate didn’t know you are really Clark Kent. Another person you keep secrets from?”

At least Lex didn’t know everything. 

“So, Batman, what do you think about your comrade here being the boy-toy of a ditzy billionaire?”

“Whatever Superman does in his private life it has no bearing on the performance of his duties.”

“How very politically correct of you Batman, so doesn’t being a money-whore affect his portrayal of the good and noble hero then?”

“For god’s sake Luthor, will you forget about the money?” Superman snapped.

“Maybe I could, if there hadn’t been so many of them, Clark.”

What the hell was Luthor talking about?

“How many have there been five or six, which I know of.”

Batman shot a questioning look at Superman. Superman shook his head. “You are twisting things, Luthor, like you always do.”

Lex ignored him and started a tirade. “There was my father Lionel, the billionaire scientist Dr Swan, billionaire son Jason Teague, that bastard Oliver Queen and now that airhead Bruce Wayne, but we both know where you got the taste of the good life from don’t we, Clark? Me, you were always coming around wanting something, weren’t you. Money, cars, using my influence every chance you got, to contact people on your behalf.”

Superman grimaced. “I wasn’t using you for your money or your influence, Lex. I just had a strange idea that you were like me – Superman turned and made eye contact with Batman and held his gaze as he spoke – I thought that when you saw or heard about someone needing help you wouldn’t think twice about wanting to help them. I have the powers to stop bullets and save lives but there are things even I couldn’t do, things only you could do with your contacts and influence and I thought my best friend wanted the same things I did, that we could save the world together.”

Batman swallowed and blinked slowly, telling Clark he understood, that he – Bruce had become that best friend that Clark had once thought he had found in Lex and had been disappointed.

Lex’s voice responded through the speakers. “I could have been that for you, Clark.”

Clark shook his head. “Not if you were counting every favour, Lex, not if you were only doing it to impress me.”

Lex came out of the hidden room and approached the cage. “But it did impress you, Clark. Do you remember when you wanted to run away with me to my penthouse in Metropolis?”

“Lex, I was fifteen and drugged, you know that. You did the right thing that day. You went to get my dad instead.”

Batman saw Lex swallow. “It was the biggest mistake of my life, Clark. I should have taken you with me.”

“Don’t you see how twisted you’ve become to want that now? You did the right thing back then, Lex.”

“But you didn’t hide it that day, Clark. You let me know what you really wanted.”

If they hadn’t been locked in a kryptonite cage, Batman might have felt sorry for him, yearning for a drugged up fifteen year old.

“I did want that but…” there was hurt in Clark’s eyes.

“If your boyfriend hadn’t found us that night a few weeks ago, you were going to give me what I wanted. I want that chance again, Clark.”

Clark was shaking his head when the kryptonite lamps turned from green to red and then increased in brightness. Batman saw a tremor go through Superman’s body then his eyes flashed red before turning back to normal. A low growl escaped Superman’s throat. 

Red fucking kryptonite.

Batman demanded, “What the hell are you doing, Luthor?”

“I’m giving Clark a chance to tell me what he really wants again.”

Batman turned back and studied Superman, red kryptonite made him unpredictable. Superman’s stance changed completely. He swaggered to the edge of the cage towards Lex. Batman saw his eyes sweep down his body as he passed him. Superman smirked at Lex. “Is that what all this is about, Lex.? You’re finally willing to say it after all these years, but not back when it would have meant something, when it would have made a difference?”

“Clark, you’re right, I should have told you back then but I can give you everything you want now.”

Superman grinned and licked his lips. “What can you give me that I can’t already get from Bruce Wayne, huh? Mansion, clothes, sports cars, and a ton of money.”

Batman tensed up. He knew, KNEW Clark did not really care about that stuff but to hear it come out of his mouth was unsettling. 

“What about our feelings for each other, Clark. They are stronger than anything you could feel for Bruce Wayne.”

“You are absolutely right, Lex. I’m only with Bruce for his money….” then he leered “…and his big cock.”

Superman turned away from Lex and licked his lips at Batman. Superman returned his gaze to Lex and said. “I’m not going to give you what you want, Lex. I don’t appreciate being drugged into making commitments.”

He then threw a fist at the cage but before it hit the lamps went to bright green and Superman went to his knees and screamed.

“I was hoping for a positive outcome, but I was prepared for a negative one as well, if you try to make any aggressive move towards the cage the kryptonite will get more intense.”

Batman told him, “Unless you’re finally going to kill us, you might as well let us out.”

“I don’t think so, Batman, the experiment is far from over.” Lex turned and re-entered the hidden room.

The kryptonite lamps dimmed and turned red again. Superman sat up and smiled. “You might as well sit down, Batman.”

“Sitting is not going to get us out of here, Superman.”

“No, but you might as well rest until we figure a way out.”

Batman couldn’t argue with that, so he sat down. Superman smiled and looked around their prison. Batman knew he shouldn’t ask, not with the red K running through his system and in front of an audience but Bruce needed to know.

“Is what you said about Bruce Wayne true?”

Superman met his gaze and his eyes sparkled. “That he has a nice big cock? Yeah, it’s true, hmm.” Superman’s eyes rested on Batman’s crotch. “I really love sucking it.”

Fuck.

The lamps grew redder.

Superman just grinned.

“What about those other men Luthor was talking about?”

Superman laughed. “You know despite what Lex Luthor thinks, red K isn’t a truth serum, it doesn’t make me expose all my deep dark secrets or turn me into an idiot.”

“So what does it do?”

“It makes any thought or feeling I have seem like the best idea ever and makes me want to follow it through.”

“You mean you can’t control your impulses?”

“Kind of… although I don’t lose complete control, okay an example, the first time I was infected, you know what Lex was going on about, well I did ask him to run away with me, but I had also gotten up the courage to ask the girl I was in love with on a date. I also had a meaningless fling with a new girl at school and I used my x-ray vision to check people out at school.”

“So you want everything all at once?”

“No just moment to moment.”

Batman nodded. “So what do you want right now?”

Superman lay back on his elbows and sighed. “Right now, I wish I was back at the Manor in bed with Bruce.”

Batman smiled inwardly. “Are you going to tell me about those men?”

Superman shook his head resignedly then he smirked. “Lionel just wanted a better son.” 

“That’s it?”

“Yes and Dr Swan had intercepted message signals from Jor-El when he sent me here. Dr Swan just wanted to help me find my heritage - Clark smiled - Jason was my friend just for a little while and he had disinherited himself anyway.

Superman caught his gaze again. “Oliver Queen is just an old friend, he is a billionaire and I have asked him to use his influence to help people in the past but the thing is – Superman raised his voice then – Oliver never counted the favours, he was just happy to help.”

Batman nodded. “That brings us to Bruce Wayne.”

As he said it the red kryptonite lamps grew even brighter. Batman knew sustained exposure to red K worsened the affects.

Superman groaned and lay down completely, then he stretched out as if he was sunbathing, he licked his lips. “Bruce, hmm, Bruce is beautiful and sexy and he helps people with his charity work, and he’s fucking amazing in bed.”

Superman’s hand went to his little red shorts and he palmed himself through the fabric.

Oh god, Clark, do not do this, not here, not while they were being monitored.

Superman looked his way again. “Have I mentioned how much I love sucking his big cock?”

Batman let out an uncontrolled growl, all this talking wasn’t getting them out of here. He tried to consider their options. He could try an explosive, but they didn’t know if it would be powerful enough, especially against metal that was probably alien in origin. They also didn’t know how strong the green kryptonite would become if he tried and failed. Superman still had his powers while exposed to red K maybe if he used his heat-vision but the strength of the blast needed might do serious damage to Batman. If he froze it with his breath, they might be able to break the metal.

It was all speculation, and Superman making little breathy sounds as he massaged himself kept distracting Batman.

Batman glanced up and realised Superman was watching him think as he stimulated himself. Superman’s eyes devoured him but he didn’t make a move. Batman was pleased and impressed that Superman had that much control even under the effects of the red kryptonite.

All of a sudden, Superman’s eyes widened. He sat up, and a smile spread across his face.

“What is it Superman?”

“Lex has gone, he must’ve gotten bored.” Superman approached him.

“What are you doing?”

Superman straddled his lap and stroked his jaw line. “B.” he whispered and tried to kiss him.

Batman pulled back.

“Please B.” Superman brushed his soft lips across Batman’s gently, when he allowed it, Superman took his mouth in a hungry kiss. Batman’s fingers curled into the red cape at Superman’s shoulders and he sucked Superman’s tongue in return.

Superman ground himself down onto the armour covering Batman’s crotch and whispered. “I wish I could suck you right now.”

Yeah so did he but there was no way to remove and replace the armour in time if Luthor came back. Batman’s fingers trailed over Superman’s body and down to his ass, then dipped between them and squeezed him through his shorts. Superman moaned into his mouth. He knelt up and lowered those shorts, his hard cock jumping out, and he held it out towards Batman.

This was probably the stupidest thing Batman had ever done, however he couldn’t resist that beautiful cock in front of his mouth. He sucked it into his mouth and savoured the taste.

“Fuck yeah.” Superman murmured.

Superman took hold of the sides of Batman’s cowl covered head and pushed in deeper. Batman growled and took it. He held on to Superman’s ass as he fucked his mouth.

“You are so fucking good Batman.”

Batman pulled back and told him, “You taste so fucking good.” Then he licked up Superman cock and took it back.

Batman could tell by the little noises Superman was making he was getting close. Suddenly Superman stilled. “Fuck.” he exclaimed. 

He pulled out gently but quickly and scooted back to his previous position on the floor. Batman was still recovering from the abrupt stop and Superman sighed, “Lex is coming back.”

Superman looked down his own body at the unsuppressed erection. He shook his head and fisted it.

Lex’s voice came over the speakers. “Well it looks like the experiment is just starting to show promising results.”

Then the lamps turned to maximum. Clark moaned and writhed on the floor. Clark whimpered and his fist speeded up, then he was panting.

What the hell was Lex’s motive for this, what was it going to prove?

“Come on, Clark. Tell me what you really want?” Lex cajoled.

Superman’s fist stilled, and he leered. “Do you really want to know, Lex?”

“Yes, I do, Clark.” Lex sounded anticipatory.

Superman shot Batman a predatory look. “I want to fuck, Batman.”

Bruce felt an automatic response surge through him. These last few weeks since he had become the sub, he had felt an inane embarrassment about it one that had caused him to act out on their teammates. Although, he had not admitted it verbally to Clark the truth was he was really starting to like it. He felt safe in the arms of his best friend and had been able to let go in the bedroom. 

Except this situation was different, they did not have privacy, they were in uniform, Clark was drugged and to make matters completely horrifying they were being watched by Lex Luthor.

When Clark kept his gaze and sat up, Batman shook his head. “Get a hold of yourself, Superman.”

Superman leered. “That’s what I have been doing.” Clark approached him looking untamed and dangerously sexy. Batman’s cock flexed.

“Not in front of Luthor.” he growled quietly.

Just as quietly, Superman told him, “You are mine, Batman. I can have you any time I want.”

“What happened to not wanting to, if I didn’t want it?”

Superman’s eyes travelled down Batman’s body. “I can see inside your suit, I can see you want it.”

Superman grabbed him and turned him over. He tossed Batman’s cape aside, and placed his hands over his ass and used his thumbs gently splitting the material apart.

Batman was fighting himself. He did really want it but not in front of an audience. Then it was too late, Superman’s tongue was on him. Oh god, they hadn’t actually done this yet, always using lube to ease the way. Oh, it felt strange and good. Fuck, he reflexively spread his legs and Superman hummed against him.

Bruce let out a broken laugh at how fucked up this was, Luthor had taken them prisoner to prove Clark still wanted him instead of Bruce and now Luthor was in there unknowingly witnessing his rival be prepared to be fucked by Clark.

Oh and it felt so good. Oh god, he was going crazy because he knew, KNEW that if he had told Clark to stop, drugged up or not, he would stop.

But his mouth on him felt so incredible and it was definitely too late to save any dignity or preserve his stoic and tough guy image, and the idea of getting back at Lex for doing this in the first place spurred him on. “Oh god, Superman, you feel good.” he encouraged him.

He felt Superman line up, but then there was a roar from the hidden room, and the sounds of things being broken. The red kryptonite lamps turned off.

There was a moment of intense silence then, “Oh god no.” Superman exclaimed, and Batman felt him scramble away from him.

Batman sprang to his feet and turned. Superman was in a corner looking scared. “Superman, listen to me, you did nothing wrong, okay. Do you remember everything that happened?”

Superman nodded slowly.

“Then you know I let you do it.”

Superman didn’t look convinced. Batman stalked towards him and kissed him hard. “You did nothing wrong.” then he kissed him again. When Superman responded, Batman growled, “We have already made an exhibition of ourselves now finish it. Finish what we started.”

Superman stared at him, and then he kissed him hungrily and gathered Batman in his arms. Batman hoisted himself up and wrapped his legs around Superman’s waist. Superman reached under them and then he was inside. They both sighed as Superman thrust gently.

Batman grasped Superman’s hair in his gloved fist. “I said finish it, hard and fast.”

A shade of that untamed look from before returned to Superman’s eyes, and then he pounded his ass. 

“Oh, my god yes” he held on to Superman’s cape and plunged his tongue into Superman’s mouth in time with the thrusts. Then they were coming. 

They slumped to the floor. Then the cage was flooded with intense green light, much more than before and Superman screamed. His veins were crawling green under his skin. The lamps got even brighter and Superman convulsed uncontrollably. 

“No. You bastard, Luthor, you’re killing him.” Batman cried out.

The lamps suddenly went out and the cage rose. Lex screamed through the speakers. “GET OUT. Fuck off both of you.”

Batman dragged Superman to his feet and they exited as quickly as possible.

~*~

At the Manor, Alfred was inspecting the torn Batsuit. He did not say anything he just kept giving them strange looks. Clark was avoiding eye contact with Alfred by studying a chocolate chip muffin as if he was inspecting it at atomic level. That left Bruce to explain a very basic outline of events to Alfred.

~*~

The following day, Bruce received a package, a note attached read: “You don’t know him like I do, make him explain this.”

The package contained a DVD. Bruce set it up and pressed play. The footage showed Superman and Batman in the cage. Lex was informing Batman who Superman really was, it was edited so the next part showed Clark saying he was only with Bruce for his money. Then him stroking himself saying he wanted to fuck Batman, - then out of order – Superman crawling into Batman lap followed by the blowjob, then it jumped to Superman rimming Batman and then them fucking. There was no sign of the drugging or Lex’s hopes or the kryptonite attacks.

If he had only been Bruce Wayne, the footage was damning. It would have split Bruce Wayne and Clark Kent up for sure. Bruce restarted the DVD, and watched it again and gave himself a squeeze it was actually quite good. 

He made his way outside. He found his lover at poolside relaxing and soaking in the sun. He grinned. “Enjoying the perks of having a sugar daddy?”

Clark grinned back. “Well, they are the only reasons I’m with you, well and you’re…” his eyes travelled to Bruce’s groin.

Bruce shook his head and joined him. “Speaking of that, I’ve received a gift from Lex.”

“Yeah and what was that?”

Bruce smirked. “Superman and Batman porn.” 

Clark’s eyebrows rose. “Really…?”

“Yeah, it’s something special for later in the bedroom.”

“Wow, is it that hot seeing Batman fucking Superman?” Clark asked with a twinkle in his eyes.

“You might not believe it but it seems Batman loves Kryptonian cock.”

Clark grinned, and then softened into a smile. “So you really don’t mind me being the dominant one?”

Bruce reached out. “Clark, dominant, submissive, they are just words. I love you, Clark. It doesn’t matter how we express it.”

The end


End file.
